Unbreakable
by Suspense
Summary: Hey it's my first DBZ story. No insane laughter please, but I will tolerate the occasional chuckle. About chibi-veggie and a girl...
1. Unbreakable Part 1

Unbreakable

By: The one, the only, Suspense!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vegta but I wish I did, especially chibi Vegeta cause he's a cutie. I do own Omega. Yay. *sigh* I really suck at disclaimers...

Royal Prince Vegeta, heir to the house of Vegetasai, gazed out of the window, bored out of his mind. He wished that there was _something_ interesting to do on his god-forsaken planet that he hadn't done yet.

Being the heir, he generally wasn't allowed to venture far outside of the enormous palace without an escort, even though his power level was the highest on the planet.

"Your highness, pardon me..." A soft voice wove its way toward him. Vegeta turned around sharply, annoyed that his thoughts had been interrupted.

"Well? What is it baka?" He glared at the tall female guard who faced him. Her voice was decidedly more feminine than her body. She towered over him, her build masculine. Of course, the height requirement of palace guards was at least five feet taller than himself and his father, the King, so it was no small wonder she was enormous.

"Forgive me for interrupting you, my Prince, but I was told by your father to make sure you stay in here for the remainder of the day. You mustn't go out at all today."

"What are you talking about? This MAKES NO SENSE!!" Vegeta's voice rose dangerously, and the guard backed off. 

"I am sorry, my Prince, but it is your fathers orders." She left quickly, shutting the massive doors behind her.

//Hmph. Why can't I go out of my room? Is there someone dangerous here? What is going ON?!// Vegeta strode to his window in frustration and sat on the enormous windowsill.

Vegeta amused himself for the next half hour by training vigorously, but since there was no real place to train and no one to train with, he knew he wasn't improving that much. He gave up soon and flopped onto his bed. //ARGH! This is driving me nuts! It's like house arrest or something. You'd think my father would at least tell me why I'm cooped up in here like a damned prisoner!//

He sighed and rolled over onto his stomach in the direction of the one window in his room. The window was at least ten feet high and seven feet across. It was one of the only things Vegeta liked about his room.

As he gazed out the window at the spectacular view of the capital, Vegeta's sharp eyes caught a flurry of color off in the distance. He jumped off his bed and ran over to the window to see what it was.

//What the- looks like a tournament!// He thought excitedly, //If I can sneak out of here, maybe I'll be able to do some training after all!//

Vegeta opened the window, grunting a little with the weight, and looked down. //No guards? My father's getting careless...// He leaped out of the window and blasted off into the distance towards the bright, waving banners that signified a tournament.

He got there in no time at all and landed gracefully in a back alley just beside the entrance to the main gate, where everyone had to sign up.

"Alia! You know your father will kill you if he finds out you've been trying out your powers in a tournament, reconsider please! You'll be punished severely if he finds out!"

Vegeta peered out of the cover of the alley at a tall, lanky Saiyan boy trying desperately to dissuade a girl about his height to not join the tournament. The shadows the two were conveniently hidden in distorted her features. Vegeta couldn't see much more than her shape. But that was enough. She was beautiful. More than beautiful...

He strode confidently out of the alley and was heading for the entrance when the boy he had heard speaking to 'Alia' gasped and leaped in front of him.

"Your highness! What are you doing here?! You aren't supposed to be-"

"Who the hell are YOU to tell me what I can and can't do boy?! Get out of my way!" Vegeta glared up at the boy, who appeared to be a palace guard. //Damn. What a way to get caught...// He still held his defiant stance and balled up a fist. "Did you hear me?! MOVE!!"

The young guard still showed no sign of budging. What was left of Vegeta's control shattered. "GET OUT OF MY WAY SCUM!!!!" He sunk a hand into the guard's gut with all his might. The boy dropped like a stone. Vegeta smirked, brushed himself off, and proceeded to get to the sign up booth before the tournament started.

Vegeta was startled into silence as the girl he had seen earlier stepped into view and pulled him off to the side. For the first time, Vegeta got a good look at her. His jaw dropped as he took her in.

Her black hair hung all the way to her knees, and the green pools that were her eyes snapped and sparkled with fierceness and determination. She was even shorter than him, her head came up to his shoulder, and that wasn't saying much...Vegeta was only four feet tall. "You're going to need a disguise if you're going to go in there." Her voice was quiet but dangerous. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. 

"What would you suggest?" He raised an eyebrow. //I can't believe this! Why the hell am I trusting her? I can't get involved with her! What if she's a traitor or a spy or-damn it I sound like my father...//

"C'mon back, I'll find you something. Your dad's in the audience, by the way." Before Vegeta could answer, she swept him towards the back of one of the large tents where various costumes, masks, and suits of armor were lying. "Find something you like. I'll go sign you and me up. What would you like your name to be?" 

"Wait a second, how do I know you aren't an enemy?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh yes. I just love going around trying to assassinate the six year old heir of Vegetasai. Especially somewhere swarming with guards where his father can easily his ki."

"Hmph. Fine. I'll be known as...oh I don't know...you pick a name." He turned back to the suits of armor and began searching, hiding his blush. //Why am I blushing? Don't tell me I seriously like her! I just met her! Who is she anyway? And why will she be punished if she participates? Who is her father? This is hurting my head...//

After a few more minutes of searching, Vegeta found a mask that covered his mouth and nose, and slipped on a suit of blue armor.

"All right kid, you're registered as Crio. I see you've found a suit. All right, you're number five, and you'll be fighting me."

"And your name is?" Vegeta asked, standing up straight and raising an eyebrow, although he already knew her name.

"Alia." She swept a hand through her long black hair and turned her piercing green eyes on him. "And you're Prince Vegeta. I know. Now can we please go into the arena? We're almost up."

Vegeta stood rooted to the spot with astonishment. How could she even dare to talk to him so casually...and with such disrespect! "Now listen here girl-" He started.

"Look Vegbrain. I am going to give you something for free. It doesn't happen very often so pay attention. It's called advice." Alia grabbed the font of his shirt and pulled his face up close to hers. "It is generally not a good idea to upset the person you are fighting right before you fight them, got it?"

Vegeta pulled sharply away from her iron like grip and looked the other way. He tried to think of something to say, only to come up with a small: "Hmph."

"Yeah that's what I thought." Alia turned away and strode into the arena, leaving a very irritated Vegeta behind.

//Damn it. I never should have come here...//

****

"Next up, Alia, from an unspecified planet, and Crio, also from an unspecified planet. These two will be fighting for a period of twenty minutes. The fight will end when the time runs out, or if one opponent is either killed or unconscious. Begin!"

Vegeta took a deep breath as he testily flared his ki, eager to begin. He'd never been in a real tournament before...this was going to be a piece of cake. Alia's power level, was of course, probably much less than his.

//Maybe I won't kill her though...ARGH! Listen to me! I'm getting soft!// Vegeta was startled back to reality by a sudden kick to the ribs. "Agh!" He gasped, stunned that someone had actually hit him. In sparring sessions with guards it was infuriating because they would never actually try to strike the Prince.

"You can do better than that." A soft voice whispered in his ear before sinking a deliberate fist into his spine. "Fight me Vegeta."

With a startled cry Vegeta spun around, kicking a foot out and catching Alia's cheek. "Beat that," he snarled in fury. She only smiled and caught his foot, twisting it so that it cracked painfully.

"AHH! Son of a bitch!" Vegeta tried to stand on his twisted foot and crumpled, defeated. The announcer blew the signal that announced his defeat. //I can't believe this! How could she have defeated me in....five minutes?!// 

Alia smiled triumphantly and turned her back on him. "I was expecting more of a challenge," He heard her mutter to herself, "But you'll get better."

Vegeta was about to respond when the mask was ripped off his face and he found himself staring into his father's scowling face. //Shit...//

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING BRAT?!!?!? WELL?!?!?!?" Vegetas father started royally cussing him out right in the middle of the arena with two guards supporting him. "Do you realize that you might have-"

"Your majesty."

The King turned, incredulous. "Who dares to interrupt me?" Vegeta's father looked in the direction of the voice and Vegeta heard him draw in a breath to continue screaming, when Alia spoke in the same voice she had first used on himself.

"Before you start screaming at me, bear in mind that I might be a Saiyan, but I have no tail. That should tell you that I am only partially your subject, and just to let you know, it wasn't your son's fault that he came to be here."

Vegeta's father narrowed his eyes. "Explain."

"There really is nothing to explain, unless you are not as bright as I hoped you would be. But just for the sake of humoring you, I'll explain. Listen carefully now...I. Persuaded. The Prince. To. Join. The. Tournament. Too confusing? Oh, I'm sorry, I'll repeat it."

"That is ENOUGH!!" A new voice broke through the sarcasm that was practically dripping from Alia.

"Oh no." Vegeta heard her mutter. //What's wrong? Who was that? Stupid guards, let me go!// He was about to twist free when he remembered his father's already provoked temper and decided it was best not to bother him any further. Even though Vegeta was the most powerful Saiyan alive, his father was formidable when angry.

"OMEGA!! You are in deep shit young lady!!!!" An enormous, blonde haired man floated down from the stands. "Get over here. NOW."

//Omega? Where have I heard that name before?// Vegeta watched as the small girl known as Omega turned towards the man and bowed into a servile position. "Father," She said quietly.

"I'm not through with you yet, but bear in mind you will be punished in full later." The tall man slapped Omega across the face and pointed to the exit. "Leave. Immediately."

"Yes father." Omega rose and with a wink at Vegeta, she gracefully swept out of the arena and out of the tent.

Her father turned to face the king, "My deepest apologies, Majesty. I don't know what got into her. I expressively forbade her to come for this very reason. I just recently retrieved her, and I didn't want her meeting her future husband right away. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience."

//Future husband?! What the hell is going on here?! Is he talking about me?// Vegeta looked at his father, who didn't see his glance and continued talking to the enormous, blonde humanoid.

King Vegeta snorted. "My son was also forbidden to enter the tournament. Apparently the two are now more alike than we thought. I think the tournament should continue now, there is no need to concern ourselves about this at the present time."

"Agreed, your majesty." Omega's father bowed, but Vegeta caught a small smirk before he arose. 

Vegeta's father turned to the guards, "Take my son back to the palace and put him in a regeneration tank. He'll receive his punishment later."

"Yes sire!" The two guards shouted in unison, then lifted Vegeta up and bore him away towards the palace.

End Part one.

Hey no laughing! I'll do something terrible to you and I don't know what but I'm sure it will be something bad! (um yeah...that was a really frightening thought wasn't it? Sure...)


	2. Unbreakable Part 2

Unbreakable Part Two

By Suspense

Disclaimer: I don't own Vegeta, his father, or anyone else in DBZ. There. Now go read my fic! *points* Go!

"Do you realize what you've done by disobeying me Omega?! This could jeopardize everything!!!" Omega stood quietly, taking the verbal abuse. "I can't believe this! It's the worst possible time you could have ever picked to try and act tough!"

Omega took a shuddering breath, drawing up her courage. "But father...I defeated Prince Vegeta..."

"THAT WAS NOTHING!!!!! Do you honestly think the Saiyan race is superior to us in any way?! How did I end up with such a dense daughter?!" Omega's father looked at her disdainfully, "You're half Saiyan and half Guardian, Omega...and my only heir. How in the world could you have turned out to hate fighting?! You've got the blood of both the most savage races alive!!"

"Father stop shouting," Omega said quietly, "I tried to be clever and tough, it seemed to work with the Prince...but I can't act like that all the time, it's not right." She looked up at her father, her beautifully shaped green eyes remorseful.

"Omega...when you are sixteen you will marry Prince Vegeta...I've closed the deal with the King. He thinks we rule the cluster of galaxies next to Cold's domain-"

"But don't the Saiyans know you are the Guardian of the Universe, father? Why keep that a secret?"

"Omega, the Saiyans are not a trusting race. Do you think the King would believe it? Everyone thinks we are a legend. It's better to keep it that way." He leaned forward to look into Omega's face, "But you, Omega...you need to be strong, not weak or kind to fulfill your destiny. I see no other way..."

"What? What destiny, father?" Omega ran a hand through her long, black hair. It had come from her mother's side. Her mother had been a beautiful Saiyan warrior. Apparently her father, Nystrom, the Guardian of the Universe, had taken a liking to the Saiyan female. Omega had the combined blood of the two most bloodthirsty and ruthless races in her, no one could figure out why she was so kind. 

And right now her father was telling her she would do the unthinkable...become one with the universe.

"Ever since the beginning of time," he explained, "When the first Guardian came to be, it was believed that the individuals who guarded, used, and protected the universe could become one with it. Not one, however, ever succeeded." And now Omega's father was telling her it was her job to do it? 

"Father...this isn't fair!"

"It's in your blood, Omega!" He shouted, "I've felt it ever since you were born! The only thing is...you're too weak. I doubt if you could even breath in space like a true Guardian." Nystrom glared at his small daughter and nodded to the guards that flanked the door of their ship. "But that will all change soon." 

The last thing Omega remembered was something hard connecting with her neck.

****

Vegeta was tired. That was all there was to it. He had just been recently healed, needed rest, and his father was talking his ear off. The young Prince shifted feet, wondering when his father would stop flapping his gums, when something connected with his chest. 

"Augh!" He gasped in surprise, flying backwards into the wall. //Who hit me?!// He thought in surprise. He looked up and found his father staring down at him. 

"You'd better learn to listen to me when I'm talking, brat." His father...had fired a ki blast at him! Vegeta was outraged...his father couldn't treat him that way! He was stronger than his father!

Before Vegeta could react, however, Nappa scooped him off the floor and Vegeta found himself being whisked out of the throne room and into his chambers.

"Nappa, what-didn't my father want to-what just happened?" Vegeta interrupted himself twice before continuing, "Why didn't he punish me further?"

Nappa laughed and dumped the Prince onto his bed. "Your father thinks that having you confined to your room is the best punishment, since you seem to enjoy it so much, my Prince."

Vegeta glared daggers at Nappa and watched as the captain of the guard hurried out of his room before Vegeta destroyed him. "Feh. Coward," Vegeta muttered. He hopped off of his bed and strode over to the window. The banners and colors that had signified the tournament beforehand were gone now, leaving only buildings to stare at.

//I wonder what ever happened to that girl...Omega? She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Didn't they say something about me marrying her? Hm...I guess I wouldn't mind, but she's got no tail! She's only half Saiyan, she said so.// 

"I wonder why father wants me to marry a half-Saiyan?" He wondered aloud, "Oh well, it could be worse...ARGH, I am so damned tired!" Vegeta sighed and crawled into his enormous bed, snuggling under the covers and falling fast asleep.

His mind, however, was still active, and he dreamt of becoming a super-Saiyan, conquering planets, being enslaved, and Omega....

****

"Uhhh..." Omega put a hand to the back of her neck. "What-father?!" She shot up quickly, ignoring the pain in her neck. "Where am I?"

Omega looked around, frantic. "Father?!" She shouted, her gaze darting around. She was in what looked like a wharehouse. It was dark, dusty, and complete empty...or so she thought.

Her keen sense of hearing picked up the footfalls almost immediately. "Who's there?!" She shouted.

"Hahaha we are, pet." An eerie voice protruded out of the darkness. A face soon followed, along with a body. Then many bodies started materializing as if by magic.

"Wh-who are you?" Omega asked shakily, "Why am I here?"

"We found you lying on the side of the street. With those clothes and the way you look, I'd say you're royalty, am I right?" The strange man suddenly snapped his fingers and the room filled with light. At least twenty or more poorly dressed men stared at her coldly.

The man in front of her was a Saiyan, they were all Saiyans. She was still on Vegetasai! Omega fell to her knees as she realized what her father meant to do. He was going to leave her here to get strong and hard, then come back when she was sixteen to make her marry the Prince! 

"I don't...I don't believe this," the six year old girl whispered.

"Well believe it, beautiful," the man laughed, "As of now, you're our property. You do what we say, and you do it when we tell you to do it, and you'll be fine. Don't, and you're dead."

Omega looked up. "I'm not staying here," she said shakily, "I-"

Her sentence was interrupted by the man backhanding her across the face and firing a ki blast at her middle. "AHH!" She screamed, holding her stomach. Omega couldn't hold it in any longer, and she started to cry softly.

The man looked at her with contempt. "You're no Saiyan. You don't even have a tail! Hahaha I was wrong to think you would be of any use to us. I'll just kill you here."

Omega heard his words, but they refused to register. //How dare my father leave me here! How dare he! I'll show him! I'll become the most cold, calculating, murderous assassin there EVER WAS! Let's see him tell me what to do then!// 

Her thoughts were broken into as the man kicked her in the stomach. Omega gasped as she heard ribs crack. "Don't scream, little weakling. Don't cry. It'll only make it come quicker," he laughed, as if this was all just a game to him.

"That's-that's IT!" Omega screamed. She launched herself to her feet and socked him in the face, caving it in. //Wow! I'm powerful! Holy shit! I just caved that guy's entire face in! What fun! How could I not have ever liked this? Man, my father's plan is already in motion...Vegetasai's changing me already...but I like this change...//

"Hear me!" Omega turned from the corpse beneath her and shouted up to the other members of whoever they were. "I am not going to be pushed around ever again. Only if I choose to humor who is pushing me around will I allow it. If I ever see one of your worthless faces again I'll slice you in half with my index finger! Now get out of here!" She shouted. The men were only too happy to comply.

"Hah. I'M the coward?" She muttered to herself. Then Omega turned to the man lying on the floor. "I don't even know your name," she began, "But you should be honored. You are the first one ever killed by the future Guardian of the Universe. I'll live up to the title. And I swear on your worthless body that as long as I live, I'll never cry out, scream, or weep ever again when I'm hurt. I'll become the greatest!" She shouted, "YOU HEAR ME?!?!?! I'LL SURPASS EVERYONE!! I'LL BECOME ONE WITH THE UNIVERSE!!!"

Omega streaked over to the large door to the wherehouse and with one swift kick demolished it. //Such power! I never knew I was this strong!// The small Princess looked at herself. //I look terrible...// Her white dress was tattered and stained with dirt, and her shoes were gone.

"Just as well," she muttered, "These clothes aren't my style any more...I need something darker." Omega ducked into an alley and looked around. //Score!// She thought suddenly as she spotted some black pants and a black tank top partially hanging out of a window above her.

//Oh man, that's way too high, though...I haven't learned how to fly yet-whoa!!!// Omega looked below and found herself floating right by the window with the much-coveted clothes! "I'm...flying...all right, this is fine..." She shrugged, grabbed the clothes, and changed in the security of the alley. The pants were a little baggy and so was the tank top, but she looked all right.

Omega then felt her hair. //It's too long. I'm not cutting it, so I'll have to tie it back.// She tore a white strip of cloth from the aforementioned dress and fastened her hair in place. "All right. I'm ready," she stretched and then slowly, carefully, levitated into the air.

//I can't stay on Vegetasai. The King or the Prince will recognize me sooner or later, and I don't think I'll get sufficient training here. I'll come back when I'm older. Bye Vegeta, I'll see you in ten years. Maybe then you'll be a little cuter.//

She smiled, then blasted off into the far reaches of space. //See father? I can breathe in space...//

TBC!!!

Yay! I finished it. Well, the next part will be when Vegeta and Omega both are sixteen and they meet again! (though not in the way they were intended to meet, hehe) I'll get the next part up soon! Bye!


	3. Unbreakable Part 3

Unbreakable Part 3

By: Suspense

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Go read my fic before you start to decompose from reading these disclaimers.

16 YEARS LATER....

"You must hurry my Prince, your future mate arrives here in less than an hour! You still haven't gotten dressed? Look at you!"

Vegeta grit his teeth in extreme annoyance and tried to hold onto his already stretched patience. His future mate arrived today...was it Omega? The girl from long ago still held a special place in his heart. He was looking forward to meeting his future mate if it was indeed her. If not...

//I don't want to even think it's not her,// he thought in annoyance, //It's got to be her.//

"You highness, here are your clothes, hurry, please!" Another useless and irritating servant pushed some clothes into his arms. "Would you like any assistance, my Prince?"

Vegeta lost it. "ASSISTANCE?! DO I NEED-go away. Now. Before I have to kill you and anger my father." He turned away. One more look at her face and he would blast her into oblivion without a second thought, and he had promised his father he wouldn't kill anyone today.

He ordered everyone out and put on his clothes. He was adjusting his cape when he heard two servants conversing outside his door. Vegeta was about to make them shut up when he heard what they were talking about. The Prince pressed his ear against the door in order to hear them better.

"I heard that the Princess was so wild that she ran away from her father and went exploring in space! That's probably why they're hunting her down," one said excitedly.

"That's not what I heard. I heard that she was left here in order to get stronger, then someone pissed her off and she snapped! She's a deadly assassin now, I hear. Her ki level is rumored to be higher than Lord Freiza's!"

//What?!?!// Vegeta drew back in alarm. //They're hunting her? But no one is stronger than Freiza! Is Omega or whoever she is really that strong?!//

He sighed in confusion and ran a hand up through his spiky hair, making it stand up straighter. //I wonder how powerful she really is...//

Just then, a rumbling noise came to Vegeta's attention. He leaped to his feet and looked around. "What the-"

His window suddenly shattered, and two beings tumbled into his chambers. Vegeta's jaw dropped as a girl and a-thing, dropped into his room. The thing looked like an oversized dog, with the entire contour of it's body covered in spikes, with the exception of it's massive head. It seemed to be preying on the girl, who- //That girl! Could it be?!//

Vegeta backed up a little as the dog-like creature made a snarling sound like laughter as it looked down at the girl, who looked suspiciously like-

"Even after I rough you up and smash you into a window, you still resist me, dear Omega," The dog-creature spoke! It was licking it's lips as it looked at Omega. It didn't seem to notice Vegeta.

//I can't believe it's her! She's...beautiful...// Vegeta observed her as she slowly stood up and faced the creature. Her hair was still long, black, and beautiful. The vivid green eyes were still ever present, burning into the countenance of the creature steadfastly. She had the build of a warrior, but was still very much a female, Vegeta noted, smirking.

"I don't think you've learned your lesson, Omega. How many times do I have to injure you before you'll scream?" The thing made the horrible laughing noise again, and this time it seemed that all of the spikes on it's body were laughing with it. They clacked together ominously, and Omega's eyes widened.

Vegeta stopped himself from gasping and giving away his position as he saw the creature's spiked paw whip towards Omega with speed such as Vegeta had never seen before. It pinned her to the floor, and the creature leaned forward so that it's face was almost touching hers. "Scream and I'll let you go," It hissed.

Omega was silent and glared. The thing bared its fangs and suck its dagger sharp teeth into Omega's arm. She threw her head back in pain, and Vegeta could see her teeth were tightly clenched. She wouldn't give in, he could see that now.

He was pissed now. //Who the hell gave a dog so much guts? I'll rip the thing to shreds!// Vegeta quickly powered up and bombarded the thing with ki blasts, which sent it flying off of Omega. She leapt to her feet quickly, and sent a quick glance in his direction as he backed off of the creature, which wasn't looking too good.

"Well, you're welcome," Vegeta sneered, looking her over. She was in bad shape. Her shoulder was ripped, almost clean off of her arm. There were other wounds on her, probably from the terrific battle that had taken place before the thing had crashed her through his window.

Omega snorted and gestured towards the thing. It was...moving?! Vegeta gasped as the creature stood up and stretched. "Ahh. I must thank you young Prince. I needed some energy. Omega just about had me beat there." 

//What? My blasts gave that thing energy?!// Vegeta's eyes widened and he back up a step. "What are you?" He asked the creature, "And how do you know who I am?"

The thing laughed its hissing laugh, "It was obvious. You act like the Prince and I've seen a picture of you somewhere. And as for who I am, well, I'm someone who's going to make Omega scream if it's the last thing I do." Suddenly, the dog leaped at Vegeta and sliced a paw towards his midsection. He barely dodged it, and ended up tripping over a piece of debris. //Oh great, what a way to go...// He thought with a flash of his rare, sarcastic humor.

"Leave him alone, dog-breath." Vegeta didn't even have time to turn towards her voice when Omega had leapt at the creature and sliced its head off. The dog creature's head fell to the floor, an expression of surprise and anger on its face.

"What the-" Vegeta stopped in mid-sentence as he saw his father and the blonde haired man who was Omega's father in his doorway. //Oh shit...//

For the one time in his life, Vegeta saw his father speechless. Omega's attitude immediately changed. "Oh daddy!" She cried, running to him and hugging the man, "I missed you so much! I was so scared, and I got hurt, and Veggie-chan saved me!"

//VEGGIE-CHAN?!?// Vegeta seethed with rage, //How dare she disrespect me! I'll tear her limb from limb! And what's with the sudden mood swing?//

Vegeta's father smiled. "Well, you've met your mate, brat. You won't be seeing much of her though. Lord Frieza has requested that you be sent to him. He's in need of a new elite, he thinks you might be useful."

Omega's father was looking her over, and out of the corner of his eye, Vegeta saw him place a hand on her shoulder. To his surprise, her wound closed and was healed. //Now how did he manage that?// Vegeta thought in surprise.

"When does Freiza want me, father?" He asked suddenly, turning back to his father.

"Tonight. Get ready, he's coming at dark." The King nodded to Omega's father, and the two left, leaving Vegeta and Omega alone.

Vegeta sighed. He hated Lord Freiza with a passion, and with a good reason. The Saiyans were all but slaves to the war lord. They purged planets for him, and in return the only thing the race got was a lousy guarantee that they wouldn't be destroyed. //Real reassuring,// Vegeta thought in annoyance before turning to Omega, who was stretching her now healed arm.

"So Alia, how have you been?" Vegeta asked mockingly as he lifted the remains of the dog creature and dumped it out of his window.

She looked up at him, pinning him in place with her green eyes. "Vegeta. I remember you...I was right."

"Right about what?"

"You did grow up to be handsome."

Vegeta was completely caught off guard at this, and blushed before he could stop himself. Omega looked slightly amused. As much as she could look amused anyway, a strange hardness was in her eyes. A hardness that he wouldn't come to understand until later.

"What happened to you?" He asked finally, sitting on his bed. She carefully walked over and sat beside him.

"Well. It's a very long story." She sighed and laid back onto the bed. "I haven't slept in a bed like this in an extremely long time...since I went traveling."

"So it's true? You traveled the universe?" Vegeta asked excitedly, suddenly interested.

"Yeah. I learned a multitude of different techniques and other such things. It was a great experience. I'm thinking about applying for a planet-destroying position myself, as a matter of fact. Frieza's coming here, it's a perfect time to put that plan into motion."

"But...what's with the mood swing?" Vegeta asked suddenly, "Why did you do that when my father and yours came in?"

"Oh that. It's a front, as you've no doubt realized by now. Lemme tell you a story. When I was little, I was...you would say, the weakest little pansy ass you ever could've found anywhere." 

Vegeta snickered.

"Yeah, well." She smiled a little. "When I was six, my father took me to Vegetasai with him to close the deal about us. It was then that I wanted to test my powers, to see if I had the ability to fight. I changed my personality and I really liked it, but my father and yours intervened when I broke your foot." She smiled at the memory. "When we got back to our ship, things got rough, but the important thing was that my father left me here on Vegetsai to 'get stronger'. 

"Basically, I discovered my potential and decided to live up to it. I traveled all around and made my living by killing people and purging the occasional planet."

She stretched out on the bed, "I'm not usually this talkative, consider yourself lucky, kid."

Vegeta was indignant. "Kid?! I'll have you know I'm the same age as you if not a little older!" 

"Age has nothing to do with it. You're a spoiled brat, about to get a rude awakening." She turned to look at him, "Freiza's going to do something terrible, I feel it. You'll escape, but I don't think the Saiyan race will be so lucky..."

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked, his curiosity piqued. "We've always been loyal to Freiza, he's got no reason to do anything..."

"He's afraid one of you will become a super-Saiyan," Omega smiled, "If he only knew..." 

Vegeta glanced down at her, "What do you mean? I'll be the super Saiyan! Our family line carries the gene."

"Yeah, I know, but all I'm saying is that I think someone's gonna beat you to the punch." Omega smiled at him and sat back up, looking into his eyes, "But you will be the Super Saiyan, Vegbreath." Vegeta was aghast that she would even dare to talk to him like that. He was about to reply when Omega shook her head and leaned forward, kissing him.

//Wow, she's a great kisser,// he thought to himself as they both lay down on the bed.

"Bzzzt." //Shit, my father's calling me...// With great reluctance, Vegeta answered the small communicator on the side of his bed. "What?" He barked impatiently.

"Brat, get in here, now. Frieza's arrived sooner than expected." His father sounded a little shaken, no doubt Frieza was in the room with the King. 

Vegeta sighed, "Where is 'here', exactly?" 

"The throne room. Hurry your worthless ass up." His father signed off.

"I can almost taste the family love in the room," Omega muttered, pecking him on the cheek and flipping off the bed. "I'll convince Freiza to take me on his ship with you."

"How are you going to do that?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"It's simple. Just look at me like you're really sad you're leaving. I'll do the rest."

He shrugged. "Whatever."

****

Vegeta strode into the throne room in a new suit of Saiyan armor and a matching blood-red cape. He nodded at his father, then turned and, however much he hated to, bowed to Freiza.

"Well, hello Prince Vegeta," Freiza's oily voice curled through the air like oil itself. "But who is this beside you?" He asked curiously, indicating Omega.

"I'm the Prince's future wife!" Omega said excitedly, sounding extremely dense and clueless. "I'm reeeeally sad my Veggie-chan's leaving!" She threw herself around Vegeta's neck and clung to him. "Don't goooo Veggie-chan!" 

Freiza looked perplexed, then laughed. "Who would've thought. I think it would be best if she came along, don't you think so your majesty?" He asked the King, his tail twitching.

"Uh, of course..." The King said, confused.

Omega detached herself from Vegeta and hugged Freiza, "Thank you Lord Freiza!" She pulled back and smiled her most dazzling smile at the cruel warlord, then retreated back to Vegeta.

Freiza stood, looking extremely surprised. He recovered quickly, then motioned to the ship floating outside, "Shall we go?" The two Saiyans nodded, and Vegeta said good-bye to the King, then walked after Freiza into the ship.

****

"Hahahahaha did you see the look on his face, it was priceless!" Vegeta and Omega were rolling on the floor laughing, despite their conditions.

The two had been escorted to a small cell by a tall purple man named Ginyu, then thrown into it roughly. That had been three days ago. Despite not being fed, not sleeping, and constantly being looked at through the small eye slit in the door, they were in a good mood.

"I still can't believe you hugged him, that's like, instant death where most are concerned." Vegeta was howling on the floor and could hardly choke out the sentence, with the lack of water.

"Well, I couldn't resist, I had to see what he would do, besides, everyone thinks I'm a ditz. Why not reinforce their theory?" Omega smiled.

Vegeta sat up and shook his head. "You are a braver person than I am," he muttered, than stiffened as Omega's face became dead serious. 

"Someone's coming."

"Evil?"

"Yeah..."

The door suddenly opened and a green-skinned man stepped into the tiny cell. "Here's some refreshments for your highnesses," He mocked, laughing at his own stupid joke. "I'm Zarbon, by the way." He bowed to Omega, "And you must be the little Princess who had enough guts to hug Freiza."

Omega grinned. "Yeah! He's really nice to let me come along with Veggie-chan." 

Zarbon laughed, "Do you even have a ki at all? I can't feel one..." He smiled at her, "But that's all right, Freiza won't make you train. Rumor has it you're the daughter of Nystrom. Is that true?"

"Yup. That's my daddy."

"Can't you fight a little?" He asked, handing Vegeta and Omega food and drinks. "You must have been trained. He's one of the best fighters..."

"He's the best and strongest," Omega smiled blankly, "But I can fight a little."

"Well, I shall alert Freiza then, Vegeta and you can show off your skills tonight." Zarbon kissed Omega's hand and exited.

Vegeta growled, "Don't ever let him do that again."

"You jealous Vegbreath?" Omega asked, smirking. She took a bite out of some sort of fruit. "Ugh. Great cuisine. Try some." She pushed some over to him and he took a bite. 

"Blegh! What the hell is this crap?!"

"I believe it's what you just suggested it was," Omega examined it, wrinkling her nose. "Well, I'm full."

****

Later that night, Vegeta looked up as Zarbon came back into their cell and told them it was time to fight.

He was incredibly excited, and made no effort to hide it. He bared his canines at anyone who dared cross his path, even the ones with higher ki levels than him. One, Captain Ginyu, almost make his scouter explode.

Omega didn't wear a scouter, he realized. //Can she read ki levels without one?// He wondered curiously.

He didn't have time to think about however, as Zarbon alerted the two they had reached their destination. It was an enormous arena right in the center of the ship. 

Vegeta was awestruck. It was obviously some sort of tournament. He had never seen so many different races and kinds of creatures before. Two were fighting and it seemed to be pretty even.

Zarbon led Vegeta and Omega to the registration table to be checked in, then looked at Omega. "You can't fight in a dress, love. We'll find you something to fight in, all right?"

Omega nodded, silent. She was observing everything, Vegeta realized, it was time for the real Omega to surface. The killer. Her eyes were hard and cold, watching potential opponents with the grace and calculations of a trained assassin.

"Princess?" Zarbon asked, touching her shoulder. Vegeta tensed. //Get your disgusting hands OFF my mate!// He screamed at Zarbon in his head.

"Hm? Oh." She followed Zarbon into a darkened room and came out wearing a black bodysuit and a black jacket. Her long black hair had been tied back from her face.

She looked even more intimidating now. "Lighten up." Vegeta whispered in her ear, //I can't believe I'm saying this!// "We're here to have fun."

"True." She was completely spaced out. 

"Next up, Prince Vegeta from the Planet of Vegetasai!" The announcer suddenly blared, "Versus Kui, an employee of Freiza!"

"That's me," Vegeta smiled ferally, "Time to kick some fish face ass." Omega rolled her eyes and flicked his hair with a finger.

"Don't get cocky, and above all, do NOT lose." She grinned. "I'll be pissed."

"I'll remember that."

****

Vegeta rubbed his shoulder where he had blocked a kick from Kui. They'd been fighting for some time now. The fish faced guard was good, he'd give him that. But he wouldn't lose. He'd promised Omega.

Kui was maneuvering behind him to land a back blow. Vegeta sensed his movements, and twisted, lashing a foot out as he did so, catching Kui in the cheek.

Vegeta took advantage of the blow to throw a ki blast at the stunned Kui. It connected with his opponent's stomach and Kui had to be hauled off to a regeneration tank rather quickly.

He smiled up at Omega, who was currently surrounded by all sorts of male species. //Grr. She better not be flirting with them...// 

But his fears were dashed when he saw her flash the rare smile reserved only for him. He smiled back up at her and exited the arena.

The Prince was about to go back up to the stands to spend some more time with Omega when two members of the Ginyu Force stood in his way. Recoom and Jeice. His lip curled in disgust. In a brief meeting with the Ginyu Force, he had determined four things: 1. They were all idiots, 2. they were all incredibly strong except for one but that was an exception, 3. they all hated him, and 4. he hated all of them back.

"Hey little Vegeta," Recoom snorted, standing closer to Vegeta and looking down at him. "You've got quite the gorgeous girlfriend. Y'think you'd ever be tempted to give her up?"

"Not to the likes of YOU," Vegeta snarled, "If I were to give her up to anyone at all, they'd be required to have an IQ higher of a rock."

Recoom glared, then laughed, "I hope that was a challenge, little Vegeta." He smiled down at the small Prince.

Vegeta was about to reply when the announcer called, "Princess Omega from the planet Vegetasai vs. Recoom of the Ginyu Force!" The crowd went wild.

"You're lucky, little Prince," Jeice laughed, "Recoom would've pounded you into dust."

"Is there a problem?" Omega's voice floated into the hall as she gracefully strode up to them. "We're up," She said sweetly to Recoom, batting her eyes.

Vegeta glared, but his face softened a fraction when Omega hugged him, "Veggie-chan!" He was about to protest when he head her whisper into his ear, "This is gonna be great."

//Oh, she's being a ditz for a reason. Thank you...// Vegeta sighed and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Knock him dead. Literally. Good luck," he called after Omega's retreating figure. She looked like a doll next to Recoom. //You're going to need it, if the reading my scouter's getting is correct...//

*****

Omega smiled to herself. This was her element. She hadn't traveled the entire universe in vain. She was just as strong as her father, the Guardian, if not stronger. She could easily overthrow him, but she didn't want the responsibility yet. The universe's personality was bitchy, she had heard...

//How could I ever have hated fighting?// She thought to herself. //I must have hit my head when I was little...//

Recoom was stretching on the opposite edge of the arena, the crowd, it looked like, was mostly in favor of him. //Except for the majority of over-hormonal males...// She thought, annoyed. //Poor Vegeta, he's so jealous.//

"Begin!" The announcer shouted suddenly. //Thanks for the warning.//

Omega suddenly got an idea. //What if I could give Freiza a really impressive show by acting like a pansy then kick his ass?// She smiled, liking the idea.

Recoom appeared behind her. //Damn, he's fast for an ugly big guy...// Omega acted like she was surprised and allowed herself to be socked across the arena.

After about thirty minutes of being beat up, people started screaming for Recoom to end it. "Who would've guessed that the Princess of Vegetasai was a pansy and a coward!" Recoom laughed.

//WHAT?!?!?// Omega's eyes narrowed. if there was one thing that pissed her off, it was being called weak. 

She stood up and walked over to Recoom, who was still doing ridiculous poses and talking smack to the crowd.

He saw the surprise in the spectators eyes and turned around, only to meet Omega's foot, which smashed into his head, sending him flying across the arena and crashing into the stands. 

Recoom shook his head and climbed out of the stands. He looked at Omega and his eyes widened fractionally. //Her...eyes, she's not brainless at all!//

Omega licked her lips. //He figured it out. Way to go, moron.// She was already in front of him as he set foot back into the arena. With a series of blows that made the ship rock, Omega proceeded to pound Recoom into senselessness. 

As Recoom tried to stand up for another failed assault, Omega closed her eyes and clenched a fist. A small, black ball of light appeared, about the size of a marble. 

She somersaulted into the air and landed on Recoom's head, smiling as she heard his nose crack. Omega ground down a little more, than flung the ball at his unprotected stomach. The result was hilarious. Recoom howled and started blubbering like baby at the burning sensation.

Omega stepped off of his face and looked down at him. "You ever threaten Vegeta again and I'll do worse you overgrown tub of guts." She smirked, then kicked Recoom across the arena to Jeice, who was standing with Vegeta at the entrance to the arena.

Looking up at Freiza, Omega's face was completely composed. He seemed to know what she wanted, and motioned for her to come up where he was.

Instead of taking the long way, Omega simply floated up to the warlord. The fight was over anyway, as was the purpose she was fighting to show off. Freiza had seen her fight. Now she could get a temporary job until she was ready to assume the throne of the Guardian.

"You are not as brainless as you let on, Princess," Freiza said quietly, his tail twitching.

"No I'm not. I needed to get on board to ask about a mercenary position, Lord." She glanced at him, "I don't suppose you have any openings?"

Freiza smiled a pasty smile, "I might just be able to fit you in. And your friend Vegeta, too. Being the last full-blooded Saiyan, he'll be a fine addition to my army."

"So that was what happened. I sensed many death's a couple days back. You destroyed Vegetasai?" Omega sighed as Freiza nodded, "And I'm guessing you want me to tell Vegeta it was a meteorite."

"Smart girl," Freiza smiled, "I think I'll keep you as one of my personal guards."

"Not even in and I'm already being promoted?" She smirked, "Great service plan too, I'm guessing?"

"Ah, the lovely Saiyan wit I've heard so much about."

"Haha. I'll be going now?"

"Yes."

Omega nodded and flew back down to Vegeta.

TBC

Ack! What's gonna happen when Omega tells Vegeta that Vegetsai was destroyed? Find out next time... (see? Omega wasn't a pansy for long!)


	4. Unbreakable Part 4

Unbreakable Part 4

By Suspense

Disclaimer: It's five fifteen in the morning and I have to go to school at seven. I don't own any DBZ characters and I'm not going into depth. I am too tired. *clamps eyes open so she can finish the chapter* Ugh... *eyes freeze that way* Damn it...not that I wasn't an insomniac anyway but this is going to make it considerably harder to go to bed...oh well, sleep, who needs it. *falls over from lack of sleep* Um, I meant to do that...heh heh heh, okay I'll shut up now.

"WHAT?!?!?! EVERYONE?! Destroyed?!" Vegeta stood in the hallway of the arena, completely stricken. "I can't...believe it...who would've thought that a meteorite would hit it?" He turned sorrowful eyes to Omega.

//Oh man, this is not good...// Omega sighed and put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "Stop being so weak!" She snapped angrily, "You have the opportunity to train hard and become the super Saiyan! Stop whining and get strong enough to defeat whoever comes your way. Become a legend in yourself, do it for your race. You do realize, that besides those idiots your father sent as guards that we managed to dodge at the entrance, you're the only full blooded Saiyan."

"What idiots?" Vegeta asked, taken aback at her casual attitude. //She's right though, I mustn't think about it. I am still a Prince, no matter what condition my planet is in, and I'll be the strongest! Well, besides Omega, I wonder what her ki level is anyway, she always keeps it hidden...//

Omega sighed. "The guards he sent to 'protect us.' Radditz and Nappa." She glanced to the side, "Speak of the devil." She caught sight of two larger figures running down the hall towards them. One of them was a tall, ugly brute of a Saiyan, with a mustache and a messy mop of brown hair on his head. //Nappa...// The other had all of his hair, the cascading waterfall of black spikes fell all the way down to his feet. He was considerably shorter than Nappa, but almost four feet taller than the little Prince. 

"Your highnesses!" Nappa burst out, "We've been searching for you!" He glanced at their wounds. "Allow us to escort you to the regeneration tanks."

"Take the Prince there," Omega said quietly, "I don't need one. Catch you later Vegbreath." She shoved her hands in her jacket pockets and quickly walked away before Nappa or Radditz freaked out because of her lack of respect. //Hah. The Saiyans expect the women to recognize that the males are superior. Not likely.// 

She exited the long hallway and turned into another. She wandered aimlessly for hours, not even caring what time it was.

The thoughtful Princess turned a corner sharply, ending up colliding with a large purple creature. //Oh great. Captain Ginyu.// 

"Well hello there-" He was cut short when Omega sidestepped around him and continued walking. //Even when I'm all cut up they still hit on me. They must not get much action up here...//

Omega rolled her eyes when Ginyu suddenly flipped over her head to land in front of her. "What set YOU off?" He asked, cranky. "It was a simple greeting. Aren't you the Saiyan Princess who is really nice?" 

"No."

"You look awfully like her, except you're not in a dress and you are all banged up." 

"How observant. Get out of my way." She met his gaze and let him take in her true personality. A ruthless killer who wouldn't hesitate to blow him to pieces if he didn't get move his pathetic purple ass.

"I'm alerting Lord Freiza to this insubordination! And to your bad attitude!" Ginyu shouted, his face turning more purple than it already was.

//I guess now would be as good a time as ever to make him afraid of me...// Omega snarled, then sunk a fist into his gut with lightening speed, cutting off his irritating blustering.

She jumped up, grabbed one of his horns and yanked, bringing his face down to the concrete floor and whispered in his ear. "Tell Freiza and I'll rip both of your horns off and sell them," She growled, "And don't even think of trying to call for help." She wrenched his horn painfully. Ginyu howled.

"I-I won't tell anyone-ow! I swear!"

"Get out of here before I blast you to hell, you disgust me," Omega snarled, releasing him. He scurried away.

She ran a hand through her now loose hair. The tie had fallen out during the brief time she'd allowed Recoom to pound her. Turning a corner, she was met with a very refreshing sight. 

A beautiful waterfall, complete with rocks, plants, and a small forest around it came into view. //Wow, impressive...// She walked over to the small pool by the waterfall and washed her face. 

Omega leaned against a rock and rested for a moment, then examined herself. //Wow, Recoom barely did anything,// She noted with amusement. //I guess I'd better try that healing thing dad taught me...just in case.//

The heir to the Guardian quieted her mind and called on the healing power her Guardian blood held. A tingling sensation spread throughout her body, then stopped. She looked at herself in the water of the pool and saw that she was healed. //Pretty good for the first time,// She smirked, //You might be right about me, dad.//

The only thing was, after she healed anyone, even herself, she was either incredibly drained or tired. In this case, she could barely keep her eyes open. //Great. I guess I'll sleep in this stupid forest. I have no clue where I am.//

Omega retreated back into the trees of the forest, curled up against a rock, and slept.

*****

Vegeta laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling in the small quarters of an elite. He was resting on a small bed. The only other furnishing in his room was a small desk complete with a lamp, paper, and a small box of pens. 

As if he were going to draw or write or something! Vegeta snarled. Who did Freiza think he was? He wanted to train! Not go to bed! It was only midnight Vegetasai time. Freiza's ship was constently moving through space so the little Prince couldn't really grasp the ship's time concept yet.

And where was Omega now? After being healed of his wounds from the battle, he had been escorted to a training room, where he had happily done just that, being instructed by tutors, fighting other trainees...then they had stopped at midnight, and here he was lying on his bed, wishing Omega was there.

Radditz and Nappa were, he discovered, much weaker, but they flanked him and went everywhere he went despite the fact that they were not as strong as he was.

"Damn it! Where IS she?!" Vegeta sighed and turned over onto his stomach, studying his hands. "I wish I knew..."

****

The next morning, Vegeta was rudely awakened by a buzzer that sounded throughout the ship. He rubbed his eyes, quickly pulled on his armor, boots, and gloves, then raced to the training center.

His trainer was waiting there for him. Vegeta's trainer was a beefy humaniod called Argos. 

The large, muscular humaniod was a hard taskmaster, and Vegeta loved every minute of the hard workout Argos put him through.

After about an hour of stretching, flips, pushups, and situps, Argos set Vegeta to spar against Recoom. After the match was up, Vegeta was badly beaten, but had learned much from the large member of the Ginyu Force.

As he had walked away from the training room after his five hour session with Argos was over, he found Jeice, Recoom, and Berta waiting for him. //Oh great, this is all I need...//

"What do you want, freaks?" He asked menacingly, sounding like he wasn't afraid of them, which he was, but he'd be damned if he'd let it show.

"Freaks? You hear that, Recoom? he called you a freak!" Jeice shouted, laughing, "Spandex boy, YOU'RE the freak. Just look at your hair! Hahahahaha!"

"Feh. You're calling ME spandex boy? At least I don't wear my breifs on the outside of my pants. And who are you to make fun of my hair, at least it don't look like a limp mop!"

"WHAT?!?!" Jeice shouted, about to charge forward. Recoom held him back, however.

"No Jeice, the little Prince is mine." He didn't even wait for Jeice's reply and leapt at Vegeta, punching him in the chest and sent him flying into the wall.

"Agh!" Vegeta gasped, getting up and facing Recoom. He bared his canines and snarled. It only made Recoom laugh, however.

The enormus member of the Ginyu Force lunged at Vegeta and threw a punch at Vegeta's abdomen, which the Prince blocked. Vegeta charged a ki blast and threw it in Recoom's face before he could recoil from the punch.

When the smoke cleared, Vegeta gasped. Recoom was still standing there, laughing. "That was it?" He asked, smirking. 

Vegeta stood, motionless. //What am I supposed to do?// He thought desperately. 

Taking advantage of his situation, Berta suddenly materialized behind him and grabbed the Prince, pinning his arms to his sides. Vegeta struggled, but Berta's grip held firm.

Recoom laughed and started to mercilessly pound Vegeta in the stomach. After twenty minutes of relentless beating, Vegeta started to slip into unconciousness.

The last thing he saw before blacking out in Berta's arms was Recoom's body slamming through the wall. //Omega...// He thought, then his head fell and his body slumped in Berta's arms.

*****

//VEGETA!!!// Andrea had screamed in her mind as she had turned the corner to head to the training facitities. She had seen Jeice standing behind Recoom, who had been pounding Vegeta into unconciousness. Vegeta had been helpless, he'd been virtually captured by the super speedy member of the Ginyu Force, Berta, and couldn't fight back. Not that it would've mattered anyway...

Omega's eyes had narrowed and she had felt her tremendous power flow through her. She probably had already surpassed the super saiyan stage, Guardians were that much more powerful, and Omega could most certainly take on Freiza with both hands tied behind her back and win.

She launched forward and saw Jeice's scouter shatter right before his neck did. Omega tossed him aside and roundhouse kicked Recoom through the wall into the training room they were outside of. Omega then leaped at Berta who held a now unconcious Vegeta in his arms.

When he saw that she was after him next, Berta quicklt formed a ki blast and held it to Vegeta's neck. "Don't come any closer!" He shouted, obviously terrified.

"Let him go, and I won't kill you," Omega snarled, her hair bristling and sparks of electricity began to snap around them. Berta, afraid for his life, dropped Vegeta and ran.

Omega ignored him and caught Vegeta before he hit the ground, then assessed his condition. //Damn, he won't make it to the regeneration tanks, I'll have to heal him...// 

Placing a hand on his chest, she summoned her Guardian abilities once more and felt the healing power surge through her hand into the still figure of her Prince beneath her.

After a few minutes, the internal bleeding she could sense stopped, the organs repaired themselves, and the wounded flesh knitted and was healed. Omega sighed in releif as Vegeta stirred and opened his beautiful black eyes.

"What? Where are-"

"I took care of them, they won't be picking on anyone for a while." Omega raised an eyebrow, "You need to rest."

"Omega, there seem to be a lot of people staring at us." Vegeta said suddenly, indicating the hole in the training room wall that Omega had knock Recoom through with a single kick. All of the trainees and the trainers were looking at her with expressions of awe. 

Omega snorted, then helped Vegeta up. "I don't care. You're going to bed, man."

Suddenly, Nappa and Radditz came running down the hall. "Your highnesses, please forgive our late arrival! We heard what happened, and rushed down as quickly as we could!" Nappa started to explain a great many things Omega and Vegeta didn't want to hear, and Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Omega turned and glared at Nappa. "Shut up. I don't want to hear any excuses, you were late, not that you could've done anything anyway, so just be quiet."

Radditz bristled, "How dare you speak to the captain of the Saiyan guard in such a manner!"

"How? Like this: shut up." Omega smirked, then turned and quickly flew Vegeta to his quarters before the thwo could even blink. "Idiots," she muttered as she laid Vegeta down on his bed.

"Yeah, well," Vegeta smirked, "They are supposed to be respected Omega," He sighed, "But they're going to have to find someone else besides you to respect them, cause it doesn't look like they're getting any respect from you."

"An astute observation," Omega snorted, then flicked the lights off, "Rest, and if one of the Ginyu idiots bugs you again, tell me."

TBC

Aw! Veggie got hurt! How sad...(okay this is lame, I wote it...) Anyway, this was kinda short, sorry, but I'm working on the sequel to Melting Ice, too, so yeah. The next part should be up soon though! I promise! 


	5. Unbreakable Part 5

Unbreakable Part 5

Unbreakable Part 5

By Suspense

Disclaimer: I don't own Vegeta or anyone else in DBZ. There I've said it. Let's get on with the reading.

Omega slowly walked back to her quarters, occasionally using the wall as a support. Healing her almost dead fiancé had certainly taken its toll upon the young Princess. 

//Ugh.// She thought balefully, opening the door to her quarters after what felt like a fifty mile hike through the large ship she lived on.

As she entered her small room, which, she noted with irritation, was directly across from Freiza, her employer's, main audience room. She would be at his beck and call, now that she was dubbed a personal guard.

Omega flopped onto her bed and rolled over onto her stomach, staring at the wall. As she stared at the white nothingness, Omega started thinking...

What if her father was wrong and she wasn't the one to become one with the universe? What then? Would she be doomed to living a life as a normal Guardian of the Universe? Not that their lives could be called exactly normal, but still...if she was really able to become one with it, then she could certainly communicate with it, right?

Omega turned over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. No Guardian had ever done it...why was her father so sure that she could do the nearly impossible task? So Omega was powerful...so what? Every heir to the Guardian throne was powerful to some great extent.

She sighed, //If I'm really going to do this, I'm going to have to stop playing around and get serious. I'll have to actually do some research on this topic. But the only place they have books about this kind of stuff is at...my father's palace?! No...no WAY. I swore I was never going back there...but I've gotta know... Damn it.// Omega ground her teeth. 

If breaking into her father's palace was the only way...then she would do it.

"It's not the only way, dearest Omega." ("It's not the only way, dearest Omega.")

Omega shot out of bed, "What?" She muttered, looking around. Where had that strange dialect come from? //And why the was I able to understand it?!// Omega thought frantically, //That's it then, I'm finally losing my mind...//

"You are not losing your mind. ("You are not losing your mind")

"Who are you?" She asked, "And how are you reading my thoughts?"

"Charming, just like your father described you. I am the universe, Omega." ("Charming, just like your father described you. I am the universe, Omega.")

Omega's eyes widened. "What? The universe? How can you be talking to me? The current Guardian of the Universe is the only one who can communicate with you, not the heir."

"Right, you do not believe your father's prophecy?" ("What, you do not believe your father's prophecy?")

"As a matter of fact, I do not. There are some doubts plaguing my mind about becoming one with you. Do you have any suggestions?" She asked, standing up and crossing to her door. The light rest had rejuvenated her strength, as had her talking with the universe, and she felt ready for anything.

"Yes, I have some books that will make you understand the process better." ( Yes. I have some books that will make you understand the process better.")

"Are you going to stop talking in this language?" Omega asked, heading for the airlock of the ship.

"You can understand it, can't you?" ("You can understand it, can't you?")

"Yes...but it's kind of irritating," She muttered, stepping into the airlock and jettisoning herself out into space.

The universe didn't answer as she stepped out into space, walking on nothing. Omega stretched, then looked around at the empty expanse of stars. "I love it here," She smiled almost happily, then leaped off of the 'ground' and hovered, "Now about these books."

"One moment, it will take me a minute to transmit them here without your father hearing." ("One moment, it will take me a minute to transmit these books here without your father hearing.")

"Understood...Are you a male or a female?" Omega asked suddenly, "I always thought you were a male."

"I have what you would call a male personality, yes. But I'm nowhere near as annoying as your father says I am. That's all in his head, I really hate that guy... ("I have what you would call a male personality, yes. But I'm nowhere near as annoying as your father says I am. That's all in his head. I dislike your father very much...")

Omega looked shocked, then chuckled softly, "That is ironic, he thinks you liked him the most out of all the Guardians."

The blackness of space and the stars in it contracted in laughter. It was distorted for a few minutes, then went back to silent space again. "I can't stand the man, why don't you overthrow him, Omega? You are the chosen one, you could do it easily, with my help. ("I can't stand him, why don't you overpower him, Omega? You are the chosen one, you could do it easily, with my help.")

Omega thought about it, "Well..."

Suddenly, a ripple appeared in the seamless pattern of stars, and a familiar enormous ki emerged. //My father!// 

Omega's father, Nystrom, pointed a finger at her. "The time has come," He snarled, glowing white. "We must fight to the death."

"What are you talking about?" Omega asked, cocking her head to the side, still floating effortlessly in the empty expanse of space.

"When the chosen one is discovered, the universe must converse with her or him. When that happens the current Guardian must battle them to the death, it's the custom."

"Did it ever occur to you that Guardian customs are extremely unreasonable?" Omega asked.

"ENOUGH! We must fight to the death!" Nystrom shouted.

The universe pulsed around them. "Nystrom is right, it is the custom! I shall assist you Omega, defeat him!" ("Nystrom is right, it is the custom! I shall assist you Omega, defeat him!")

Omega barely dodged a bolt of energy from Nystrom and flew back a couple feet. Nystrom yelled a battle cry and lunged for his daughter. Omega streaked to the side in a black blur, then, as her father turned, drove her foot into his throat.

Nystrom gasped, the wind knocked out of him. Omega darted in for the kill, but a bolt of energy flew out of Nystrom's hand and sliced her arm open. 

She cringed and flew back a couple feet, assessing her situation. There was nothing but space around them and a few hundred feet away, Frieza's large ship. She had to keep the battle away from there at all costs. Guardians could breathe in space. Saiyan Princes, however, could not.

"Stop running and fight me you coward!" Nystrom shouted, appearing behind Omega and throwing a kick towards her head. She easily sensed the move and ducked, at the same time driving a fist into Nystrom's abdomen. 

Omega didn't wait for him to recover and started to pound him mercilessly, bloodying his face and breaking his nose. 

As she drew back a fist to punch Nystrom in the face once more, he lunged for her middle and grabbed Omega around the waist. She was caught by surprise at the attack and was slammed into the invisible 'ground' that the universe provided for them.

She closed her eyes, refusing to cry out, and hooked a foot around her father's leg. Pulling sharply, she got him off balance and fell with him. As he landed hard on the 'ground' she drove an elbow into his chest with the momentum of the fall.

Momentarily stunned, Nystrom lay still, gasping for breath. Omega leapt off of him and backed up a couple feet, then fired a large ki blast of black energy at her father.

When the light subsided, Omega could see that she had blown off Nystrom's arm. He was on his knees, holding what was left of his arm, and sweating heavily. 

He looked up at Omega, the black eyes that held the universe in them glaring madly. "I still...have a card to play daughter," He smiled evilly, "If you can overpower this, then I know you'll fulfill your destiny."

Nystrom stood and raised his good arm to the heavens. "Universe!" He shouted, "I call upon your infinite energy to destroy my daughter!"

There was no answer. Nystrom looked confused. "Universe!" He shouted again.

"No Guardian, I will not. This girl is the one, you know it, I know it, and the rest of the people in your court know it. Concede now, and I will send you to the afterlife without pain." ("No Guardian, I will not. This girl is the one. You know it, I know it, and the rest of the people in your court know it. Concede now, and I will send you to the afterlife without pain.")

Omega glared at the Universe around her. This was her fight! How dare it interrupt!

"You dare disobey me!?" Nystrom snarled.

"In a word, yes." ("In a word, yes.") Nystrom was about to reply, when Omega took advantage of his distracted state. Taking a handful of the Universe around her, she shaped the small piece of black nothingness into a ki blast. "This should finish you off," She muttered, throwing it at her father, who had his back to her.

The ball of Universe energy passed through his body, and left a space where his heart used to be. He screamed once, and then disappeared.

"Well done, Omega! Most Guardian's can't use my energy until at least three years into the job! This is amazing!" ("Well done, Omega! Most Guardians cannot use my energy until they are at least three years into the job! This is amazing!")

"Thanks," Omega sighed, examining her arm, which was now bleeding. The blood floated in the air, a reminder of the zero gravity that couldn't touch her. "Well, I cannot remember when I've had more fun, but I had better be going," She sighed, healing herself.

"One moment, there is still the matter of you becoming the Guardian." ("One moment, there is still the matter of you becoming the Guardian.")

Omega felt like she could barely stand, due to the draining effects that the healing power had on her body. Nevertheless, she stood firm. "All right."

"I must warn you of the risks involved," the Universe said, suddenly extremely serious.

"Ah, finally. I can listen to you without getting a headache," Omega mumbled, "Continue."

"I am still speaking in that language. You are about to become the Guardian so you are now able to understand me in the language that best suits you. Everyone else still hears the language of the Universe." 

Omega nodded, "About these so called risks?"

"As you know, the Guardians originally existed to harness my energy and use it to help and heal anything that went wrong in me, such as galaxies, stars, or planets dying, things like that. Well, the system started to change as the many races started showing up. As the chosen Guardian of the Universe, you are supposed to watch over the races as well, not just the Universe."

"The transformation that I will undergo with you is going to open me up to this?"

"Yes, but that's not the only problem."

Omega's eyes narrowed, "Explain."

"You will inherit all of their negative feelings. Despair, sadness, pain, ect...and if you aren't strong enough to handle all of the duress at the time of transformation, you die."

"I inherit everyone's feelings only if they are negative?" Omega slapped her forehead.

"Yes. That's the price to pay for being the most powerful being in the Universe. Gomen."

Omega sat down on the 'ground' and put her head in her hands. "Huh...well I do not get a very good deal do I?"

"Oh well."

She lifted her head and stared up at the Universe. "Well, my life has been no bed of roses so far, so what's the point of not trying, eh? Do it."

The Universe rumbled, "It shall be done."

Omega was immediately lifted off the ground by a vortex of black light. It swirled around her, cascading over her shoulders the same way her long black hair did and conformed to her body. 

The light burned badly, but Omega bit back the cries and clenched her teeth, bearing it. Then in a matter of minutes, it was over. The light had been the power of the Universe, and it was hers now. 

"Omega, you are now the Guardian of the Universe, do you except this position and will you do your best to protect the Universe and the matter in it?"

"Yes."

"As the chosen one, will you bond with me when the time is right, and not before, therefore endangering yourself?"

"...Yes"

"Then you are WHOLE." 

Omega suddenly felt as light as a feather, and floated in the air, her fatigue vanished as quickly as it had come. //I'm not going to be tired after I heal someone anymore!// She realized, excited. 

She took advantage of her lightness, spinning in the air experimentally. The Universe shimmered whenever she moved, and pulsed in a comforting manner. //It's mine. The Universe is mine to control.// She floated a few more minutes, then grabbed the books that had popped out of the air and flew back to Freiza's ship.

******

Vegeta rose from his rock hard bed and yawned. Whatever Omega had done, it sure had knocked him out for a while. He sighed, looking around at his blank room and decided to leave it, even though it was well past curfew. 

It didn't really matter anyhow, Freiza wouldn't do anything to him as long as Omega was his favorite guard. He would want to keep her happy, and that probably meant leaving him. "Vegeta." He heard as soon as he exited his quarters.

"Oh, hello Omega," Vegeta greeted her with a small smile. There was something different about her, however, her power level had dramatically increased...what had happened? And, he was sure she was hiding her true power level, which made him wonder even more. "Eh, are you all right?" He asked, looking her over, "You seem different somehow."

"Vegeta, I've got to talk with you," She looked straight into his eyes. 

Vegeta gasped. "Your eyes!" He choked out, his own black eyes widening. Omega's eyes had changed from intense green to...to the Universe. It was the only way to explain it, her eyes now had no pupils, no iris, nothing. Just two large black orbs of the far reaches of outer space. In them he saw planets forming, stars dying, galaxies, wormholes, everything. He stood awestruck, blinking in surprise. "Wha-what happened?!"

"That is what I must talk to you about," Her voice was serious, and he followed her back into his cramped quarters. 

"All right, we're here. Now tell me what the hell happened!" His voice rose a little.

"I don't quite know how to begin, but I suppose I'll start by telling you that I am leaving," She turned the gorgeous orbs of universe to meet his own black eyes. Vegeta looked away, the words coming like a slap in the face. "Before you start thinking it was you," Omega started, "You should know it is not. I...have another job...I suppose you could call it a job. One that I cannot forsake. Even for you."

"This is what you came here for? Why don't you just leave?!" Vegeta stood, "If you were planning on leaving so soon why did you get involved in this at all!"

"I had not planned on leaving," She stood with him, the air of complete control returning to her, "But if it makes you feel any better, I will return and become yours one day, I promise you." Vegeta looked up and watched Omega wind her long black hair into a bun on the top of her head. "When I return, this bun will symbolize my level of commitment and submission to you, and I will never let it down," She laid a hand on his shoulder, "And you will become a Super Saiyan one day, I promise you. When I return I shall not let on that I am stronger that you, my dearest, for I know your pride is important to you. Now I...I take my leave."

With that Vegeta watched as she leapt into the air, passing through the ceiling without a hitch. Vegeta hung his head, "I cannot believe this..."

"Vegeta! Report to Freiza immediately! You are being promoted!" A voice sounded on the loudspeaker. Well, Vegeta thought, until the day she returns I will prove that I am worthy of her love, and I will become the strongest, for her.

*****

Years Later....

"Four degrees west of the Contour!! Turn!! TURN!!!" 

Omega ducked while turning, and the spike-tailed lord of the Krakin Dogs, Eisu, sailed over her head, belching ki and fire, snarling all the while. He had missed severing her head by several millimeters, had the Universe not warned her, and she circled him, sliding on the smooth planes of space, dancing gracefully among the stars and emptiness.

It had been many years since she had left Vegeta, and since then she had become occupied with the affairs of the Universe, taking them more seriously than Nystrom ever had. Omega single-handedly defeated opposing forces, replaced stars, mended rips in time, and many other things Nystrom had lazily sent normal Guardians to do, most of the time resulting in the Guardian in question getting incinerated after they performed the appointed task.

In the present time, a force had risen from the Krakin Dog's empire, the only seconds to the Guardians in power, and had tried to attack their capital. Omega had ordered her troops to defend their planet only, and had set out into space to do battle with the army herself. She had been fighting them for weeks.

The normal Krakins had died easily, but the Lord Eisu was not going down without a fight, and was becoming a bit of a problem. Omega's eyes, filled with the Universe she controlled, glared with malice at the large Krakin, and pushed off the panel of Universe on which she stood, a sword crackling with power appearing in her hand and slicing one of Eisu's legs off. 

Not that what she had done was an accomplishment, Eisu had at least forty legs, and all of them filled with a great many claws, the latter filled with the deadliest poison. Omega gripped her sword as Eisu roared in pain, as it had been the thirtieth leg she had sliced off that fight. Still, any one of the remaining legs could put her out of commission for a long time. 

Omega flipped through the air, switching her sword to her other hand and fired a large blast of Universe towards her detestable enemy, praying to the Universe that it would connect. It did, and she smirked as the Krakin screamed in pain.

In its dying throes, Eisu belched ki blasts and fire enough to rip holes in the Universe that would take a very long time to mend, therefore she had to counter the blasts with her own power, which took a lot out of her. 

The monstrous beast looked the Guardian of the Universe in the eyes before it died, and swung out a leg that she was not expecting with surprising speed. It connected with suchforce that it sent her into the far reaches of space that she only traveled in when she had to, and effectively knocked her unconscious. Her last thought was of triumph, however, because after days of battle she had finally wiped the Krakin threat out. With that revelation she let go of her sword and slipped into oblivion, still flying through the Universe from the blow.

****

"For the last time, Kakkarot, I do NOT have anyone I am interested in!!! Just drop it!!!!!" Vegeta clenched his fists, walking away from his annoying rival and hopping across a river, landing on the other side and walking into the surrounding forest.

Kakkarot, of course, followed him, never discouraged by Vegeta's rudeness or obvious dislike of him, "Hey, wait up, Vegeta! Why won't you answer me? I KNOW you are interested in Bulma, why don't you just admit it?"

He spun around, and with a glare in his training partner's general direction, he spit out his words as if they were disgusting beetles he had accidentally swallowed, "I have not even considered that woman!!!!! Now leave me alone!" He was about to turn on his heel and stalk away again when he felt a strange sensation enter his body, and he collapsed to his knees, holding his chest.

Kakkarot, of course, like the idiot he was, knelt beside him in an instant, "Vegeta?! Are you okay?!!" Vegeta tried to tell him to leave him alone, but could not even find the strength to do that. 

About a mile away, he judged, Vegeta felt a weak power level enter the Earth, then heard a large 'boom' resound through the forest they had been training in. What in the-

"Vegeta?!!?!" Kakkarot gasped as Vegeta suddenly slumped in his concerned arms, his breath evening out. "Oh no...what caused you to act like this?" He asked, worried, as he scooped up his friend in his arms, "Was it that person who landed here?"

Goku shook his head, that could wait. He needed to get Vegeta back to Bulma's compound before his condition worsened. Bulma...Goku smiled down at Vegeta. Bulma was seriously in love with Vegeta, and had asked Goku to talk to him about her the next time they sparred, which happened to be today, which was why he had brought up the touchy subject about Bulma. 

Trunks had come to visit this week, and Goku's grin widened. The boy was living proof that affection rested between the two; Vegeta just needed a little nudge in the right direction. 

Goku's grin faded into a small smile and he placed two fingers to his forehead, teleporting Vegeta and himself to Bulma's compound. He landed in Bulma's lab, where she stood, working on something as usual, her back to him. "Oi, Bulma..." He started.

She jumped, shrieking, "EEP! Oh, Goku, don't DO that to me!" She turned around only to gasp, "Vegeta!!! Oh no, get him into the infirmary, quick!" Goku followed her as she ran into the next room, which happened to be the infirmary, and laid Vegeta down gently on one of the beds. Bulma ran around frantically, checking his vital signs, among other things, and soon Vegeta was resting quietly, still unconscious, put pronounced in perfect health.

"What do you think caused it, Goku?" Bulma asked as they left the room and went into the kitchen. Bulma quickly fixed a towering sandwich for Goku and watched as he proceeded to devour it. 

"Well," He said between frantic bites, "I think it was this thing that landed nearby, he seemed to react to that and passed out the moment it landed."

Bulma nodded, "Well, I guess we should go out there and find out what it was."

Goku finished his sandwich and grinned, "Want a ride, Bulma? This shouldn't take long so ChiChi won't get worried or anything, I was supposed to be back half an hour ago...but Vegeta and I are always late...she won't mind much."

She smiled, nodding, and held onto Goku's neck as he flew back to the place Vegeta and he had been training. He hovered over the forest, flying slowly, until he saw a deep groove where it looked like something had slid.

He landed on the ground and set Bulma down, and set about running along the groove until he reached a small clearing where it stopped. Goku gasped in amazement. At the end of the enormous slide mark was a woman! Bulma gasped as well and they quickly ran to her.

Goku's eyes widened; she was honestly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Her ebony hair was up in a bun, and none of the strands, surprisingly, were out of place. Her skin was extremely pale, looking as if she spent most of her time in darkness, and she was wearing...well...not much of anything... Bulma noticed that too, and immediately took off her jacket and put it around the woman's breasts. The bottom half was mostly intact, enough to carry her out without embarrassment, and Goku stared in amazement.

"I wonder where she's from, Bulma, I've never seen anyone so pretty in all my life...and I can't sense anything from her...not even a ki signature..." He trailed off, picking the woman up and having Bulma hang onto his neck.

"I know, Goku, she is really beautiful," Bulma agreed as they teleported back to the Brief's residence. Bulma immediately had Goku set her down on the couch as she looked for wounds. "Oh my God...Goku..." 

"What?"

"She's not wounded on the outside...but...the internal injuries she's sustained are very critical," Bulma sighed, "I'd better get my dad..."

******

Vegeta groaned and sat up sharply, ignoring the darkness enroaching on his vision. Whatever had made him pass out was going to regret it. He stalked through the halls of Capsule Corp. and slammed the door to his room behind him. Grabbing a change of clothes and slipping into them, Vegeta brushed his teeth, then meandered downstairs, raiding the fridge and eating as much as he could before plopping down on the couch and turning on the television. 

After watching several irritating sitcoms and one cooking show, Vegeta turned the television of with a sigh of disgust and was about to go train when Kakkarot wandered into the room. "Oh, hi Vegeta! You're up!" He grinned, walking over to him and looking him over, "Well, you seem all right. Hey, we found what landed here and you won't believe what it was!!"

"Try me," Vegeta snarled.

"This really pretty woman with black hair up in a bun. She had 'internal injuries' is what Bulma said, and she's recovering from surgery, but well...yeah...that's what it was."

Vegeta's eyebrow raised to a record breaking new high, "And how old would you say this woman was...?"

"A little older than you, maybe...but she looks like a Saiyan...no tail though....it's weird...."

The eyebrow threatened to tear off of his forehead and do a dance on the coffee table, "Did you...did you catch her name?!" He asked, suddenly very quiet.

Kakkarot looked confused, "Uh, she's still recovering, and hasn't woken up yet...so...no." Vegeta didn't wait for Kakkarot to say anything else and stormed off in the direction of the surgery room. //It can't be...//

****

Omega's eyes snapped open and she blinked once in surprise as she found a woman with blue hair and a older man with a black cat on his shoulder facing away from her and consulting. She could hear them of course, and rubbed her head, looking down at her stomach which was covered only by a thin sheet and had stitches in it. Omega raised an eyebrow and ripped out the stitches, placing a hand over the wound and healing it before they could turn around.

When they did turn around, Omega saw their eyes widen when they saw her sitting up and staring back at them as if they owed her an explanation, which they did. "How..." The girl with blue hair started, then stopped. Omega closed her eyes and tried making contact with the Universe. It responded at once, sounding worried as hell.

She soothed it, and asked for her position, doing all this mentally so as not to frighten the two humans in front of her. They were humans, she knew about them....most thought they were alone in the universe, so she was expecting a team of specialists to come barging into the room any moment to try and take her away to another team of scientists to be poked and prodded. Nevertheless, some humans could sense ki, so she immediately buried it inside herself, making her look and feel like a normal human; it wouldn't do to frighten them, after all.

The Universe responded, saying that she was on the Planet 'Earth' in the Milky Way galaxy, then main planet of the humans. Very few traveled beyond their planet, and those that did were usually abducted by other races or were other races.

As she had predicted, the door burst open, and she opened her orbs of Universe, but what she saw stopped any thought processes she might have had, replacing the thoughts in her mind with only one word: Vegeta.

He stopped stock still as well, and his black eyes widened as large as dinner plates, and she could see tears forming in them. Omega might as well have been rooted to the bed, she was incapable of moving. She had known they would be together again one day...but not until she became one with the Universe and was allowed to take a mate...

"Omega..." Vegeta's voice was older, wiser, and sounded a lot more arrogant than he had been all those years ago. He had aged well, looking the beautiful and regal Saiyan Prince he was supposed to be, while she hadn't aged past twenty, and had retained all her amazing beauty that had sent a thousand kingdoms of Princes to her feet.

"Vegeta..." Her voice finally decided to work, and she saw the blue haired woman look from herself to Vegeta, looking heartbroken but resigned. 

"Oh my God!!!" He suddenly launched himself at her, and Omega smiled for the first time in years, hugging Vegeta to her like a lost child as he sobbed into her shoulder. A well-placed glare sent the woman and older man scurrying from the room, and Omega pulled Vegeta away from her to look at him. 

"You are very handsome, as I predicted," She smiled approvingly, and Vegeta laughed.

"I have so much to tell you!!!" He gasped, and Omega sat patiently, listening to his story of how Vegetasai had been destroyed, how he had moved up in Frieza's army and how he'd met 'Goku', who was actually Kakkarot, a surviving Saiyan from Vegetasai, and so on. The tale of how he'd died, becoming super Saiyan, the tale of the androids, Cell, and how they'd faced many trials after that. And about Trunks...

Omega smiled, "Well, I happen to know for a fact that Trunks is ours, Vegeta."

Vegeta's eyes widened, "How?!"

The truth was that she had been mending a time rip and had seen the entire story of the Future Trunks. Vegeta had been killed in that timeline, so Omega had become one with the Universe and left Trunks and her sword in the care of Bulma, who had raised him as her own, never telling him of his true origins, but had given him his sword when he was old enough. He didn't know how to really use it however, but it was an effective weapon... 

But of course she couldn't tell Vegeta about mending the time rip, the Chosen One's mate could not know about their business before they became one with the Universe, so she smiled, "It is part of my business, leave it at that," And he did.

Vegeta then asked her about her story, and she shook her head, unable to tell him. He understood, of course, not wanting to force her into anything, and the two walked out of the surgery room only to be greeted by a host of people. 

A large Saiyan with no tail grinned idiotically at her, and what look like his wife stood beside him, her hands on the shoulders of a short boy. Omega's eyes widened a bit when she sense the boy's ki, but said nothing...the father's ki was impressive also, and she realized they both were super Saiyans as well. A short bald man and a pretty blonde woman stood there as well, but those were the only other occupants of the room.

Vegeta blanched white, and Omega wisely shut up, knowing that he knew all of the people and that he was about to throw a fit. A small blush spread across her cheeks when she realized that she was only wearing a sheet wrapped around her, but still kept silent.

The tall-looking Saiyan with no tail stepped forward, "Hi! I'm Goku!" He extended a hand, then dropped it when she raised an eyebrow and ignored him. 

The short, bald man who stood beside the pretty blonde woman muttered, "Yup, she's Vegeta's girlfriend, all right." Omega glared at him and he hid behind his wife, she assumed.

Vegeta blinked, still not understanding what was going on. "We decided to have a party for you Vegeta!" Goku grinned, "Well, aren't you going to marry her?" Vegeta turned a charming shade of red, and didn't say anything. Neither did Omega.

A woman with her black hair up in a bun and two strands of hair hanging down glared at Goku and stepped up to examine Omega. "Goku!!" She shrilled, glaring at him, "We should at least get her properly dressed before we bring her before everyone!!" The woman turned to Omega and promptly turned into a different person, smiling warmly, "I'm Goku's wife, ChiChi. What is your name?"

She decided to answer honestly, "Omega." 

ChiChi smiled, "I'm glad to meet you Omega. I hope you won't be as much trouble as Vegeta here."

"Shut up, woman," Vegeta muttered to ChiChi, blushing when Omega raised an eyebrow at him.

Omega just blinked and followed ChiChi, wherever the woman was leading her...

******

I had to admit, this was...strange. I hadn't planned on marrying Vegeta now...but things are always changing, and the Universe would have to grant me my leave earlier than expected.

'Granting leave' meant that I could marry Vegeta and live with him like any normal wife, but I could not fight or use my Guardian Powers...thus breaking off contact with the Universe. Other Guardians had done this before, but I didn't think the Universe would approve...it was in need of serious repair...even after all I had done these past thirty or so years. Time meant nothing to a Guardian when dancing in space...

The voice of Goku's wife brought me back to reality and I quickly turned my attention to her as she smiled kindly at me and ushered me into a room where the woman with blue hair stood in front of an enormous closet with different clothes of all kinds in it. I blinked calmly, used to having lots of clothes. I never wore them...but I had them. The only thing I wore were my black tank top and black spandex shorts in space...but I supposed that kind of attire wouldn't go over well here.

The woman with blue hair turned to me and forced a smile; I could tell she was trying to be kind, and set about throwing clothes at me to try on. I blinked, holding about forty different colorful outfits in my arms by the time she was done, and she motioned to a dressing room off to the side. 

I didn't feel like arguing that I hated color, so I set about trying the outfits on. I wrinkled my nose at every one; they were all so...short! And most of them were dresses; I hate dresses. The woman, introducing herself as Bulma, loved every outfit she gave me to try on, and so did ChiChi. I supposed it was the style to be scantily clad here, and resigned myself to wearing a loose black tank top with long baggy gray drawstring training pants. I'd had to glare at them to let me wear the pants, but they had given them to me without a problem. I was most definitely NOT wearing some of the stuff Bulma had given me...she could wear them herself.

They offered to help fix my hair, but I shook my head and tightened my mental hold on my hair, the only thing keeping it in place, making it perfect and sleek again. They stared in awe and I raised an eyebrow at them, making it known that I wished to leave. The two led me out of the house into an extensive, beautiful back yard with streams and trees. I saw Vegeta, Goku, the bald man and his wife, and Goku's son, along with many other people I didn't recognize sitting, standing, and leaning around a large picnic table laden with food.

A large green man wearing a turban and cloak with weights lining the inside turned to Goku and started discussing something about the stock market, to which Goku only grinned and nodded, obviously having no idea what the Namek was talking about.

Strange, a Namek on Earth...I thought, Namek exploded a long time ago...I'd had to clean up that mess...it had been a pain in the ass, plus, that had been the planet Vegeta had been killed on. My eyes narrowed at the thought of Frieza's grimy hands even coming into contact with my Vegeta, but I tried to keep a blank stare on my face...I had to convince these people I was Saiyan...not all-powerful and brilliant beyond their comprehension.

"Well look who's here!" Goku grinned at me, and I blinked, "Hey guys, gather around! This is Vegeta's fiancé!! Isn't she gorgeous!?" Goku made everyone introduce themselves to me, and of course I remembered all their names and ki levels instantly. 

Goku, Piccolo(the Namek), Yamchua, Tien, Chaotzu, Krillin(the bald one), his wife 18(one of the androids, Vegeta told me..), Goku's son Gohan, ChiChi, Bulma, Bulma's Mother, Bulma's father Dr. Briefs, a pig, a cat(named Puarl), a turtle, a perverted old man named Master Roshi...(who tried to slap my ass and Vegeta punched him across the yard...that was great), and Trunks.

Trunks eyed me warily and I knew he was thinking of himself in this timeline, of how he would come about with Vegeta not married to Bulma. He was not ready to heard the truth yet, so I simply shook his hand and resolved to talk to him later. 

When I had been introduced to everyone, Mrs. Briefs started serving food, and lots of it. More than the table could hold, in fact, but that didn't bother Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, or the rest of the men besides Piccolo... I didn't need to eat, so I didn't, and watched Trunks out of the corner of my eye. He had grown into a handsome young man...I wondered why my future self had decided to be so stupid as to merge with the Universe when she had so beautiful a son to take care of...

"So Vegeta," Goku said between bites, "When's the date?" Vegeta choked on his...whatever it was...and started spluttering, looking at me with round eyes, obviously not sure what to say for once.

I decided to speak up, much as I hated to, "In a week," I estimated, and waved a hand carelessly in the air. 

Bulma started jumping up and down, "ChiChi, we get to plan a wedding!!!" She shrieked happily, her previous sadness gone. ChiChi smiled excitedly and 18 just sat back in her chair, a small smirk on her face. I guessed what she was thinking; the two had done the exact same thing to her.

Sighing, I sat next to Vegeta and leaned against his shoulder while he ate. One of the humans, Yamchua, spoke up, "So, Omega, was it? What's your story? Are you Saiyan? How did you crash here and survive the fall with no scratches?"

I blinked, "I am half Saiyan, and I was...hit here," There really was no other way to explain it.

"Hit here?" Tien asked.

"A Krakin hit me and I landed here." When in doubt, confuse the hell out of everyone. 

They decided to leave the Krakin thing alone, but Gohan suddenly asked, "What's your other race? Human? How come you don't have hardly any ki level if you're half Saiyan?"

Two more blinks and I came up with a lie, "It is none of your business what my other heritage is, and the reason I have no ki is simple: I don't have any. I am a healer, not a fighter." Vegeta choked on his....whatever it was....and I kept a smirk from escaping. He knew I was powerful just as I did; but what he didn't know was that I was more powerful than even him at his highest SS form.

Vegeta spoke up, "And she is fast. Very fast." I nodded, it was a good cover-up. It would explain why I was faster than all of them put together and not make them wonder about my ki level. 

Bulma grabbed my arm; "Come on!! We have to start fitting you for wedding dresses and stuff!! Plus you have to pick the bridesmaids and flowers and-God we have so much to DO!" I let myself be dragged away with a helpless look to 18, who shook her head in sympathy.

This was going to be long and tedious, I just knew it...

TBC!

Wow, Suspense got off her ass and wrote something. It is a miracle in itself...


End file.
